Fatal Separations
by CourtTV2007
Summary: the story takes place about 19 years in the future where the charmed ones have 4 childern. But between the children there seems to be a bitter rivalry. Could this fighting lead to the death of one of the charmed ones offspring?
1. This Is The Life?

Disclaimer: In no way to I own Charmed or it's Characters, I only own My Characters Alexandra and Lily which in case you were wondering are in Cherr7up56's (my better half) fanfiction "stuff happens" our characters were created together but in no way are our stories connected.  
  
"Oh no... get away! Who are you?! What's happening?!" Screams 16 year old Alexandria Maria Halliwell as she is running away from a dark cloud close to the ground. The cloud seems to be destroying everything that's gets in the way leaving a path of destruction and death behind it. Alex is running frantically for her life trying to get away from the death cloud but seems to be gaining on her quickly. Just as she seems to be getting away her trips on a shoe sized rock n just as she was being swallowed up she wakes up with cold sweat dripping down her tan skin. Her beautiful blue eyes scan the room making sure that that was in fact just a dream. She feels the top of her head n her long blonde hair seems to be dripping with sweat. "Wow...."  
"Well good morning sunshine how is my baby girl doing?" asks Alex's father Jason Dean.  
"I'm doing ok daddy just a little tired... I really didn't get much sleep last night."  
"Oh why is that?" Alex didn't really want to tell her dad why because this wasn't the first time this dream has happened to her and no one ever takes her seriously in the Halliwell manner. She is the youngest child in her house. She lives with her mom, Phoebe Halliwell, her father, Jason Dean, her 2 aunts, Piper n Paige Halliwell, Paige's husband, Richard Montana, her older cousin and Paige's daughter, Lily who was 17, and Piper's youngest son, Chris who was 18. Piper's other son Wyatt was about 20 and he moved away about a year ago to start a life of his own. So needless to say they had a very crowded home. "Well dad umm that stupid cat kept scratching at my door and it wouldn't let me sleep"  
"Oh I see... Hmm well we can try to see if we can do something about that." Just as he was ending his sentence a cascade of people flew down the stairs in an early morning rush. "HURRY UP ALEX UR GUNNA MAKE US LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!" yelled Chris.  
"Oh God Chris keep your panties on I will be ready in a minute. You really need that stick pulled out of your ass!"  
"Alex stop being such a cocky little shit ok?! Just go up there and get ready... You're always making us late!" said Lily snapping back at Alex's comment towards Chris.  
"All of you guys just need to stop! My Goodness I haven't heard that much cussing since the sailor convention came to town!" Said Phoebe.  
"Pheebs, they cuss you already know that... They are old enough to do that now."  
"Hey... Where's the toast I made?! Who ate my Toast?" asked Richard.  
"Well yea Piper I know that but I still don't want to hear them say it... It doesn't sound right!" replied Phoebe to Piper.  
"Paige darling do you know where my toast went?" asked Richard still unable to find his toast.  
"HURRY UP ALEX OH MY GOD IF WE DON'T GET OUT OF HERE IN LIKE 5 MINUTES WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE DAMMIT!" screamed Chris really started getting annoyed  
"Uhh like we should seriously leave her that little snot needs to learn" snapped Lily  
"Umm Richard hunny your toast is in the toaster" replied Paige.  
"IM COMING IM COMING!!" says Alex running down the stairs. "Bye Mom bye Dad!" They 3 teens all rush out the door.  
"Well I'm off to work see everyone at dinner!" Said Phoebe.  
"Yea me too" said Piper "The clubs going to be really busy tonight. Says Piper walking out the door with Phoebe.  
"Come on Richard I will drop you off then I have to go. See you later Jason. Piper and Richard leave.  
"Wow... where's the Advil!? 


	2. Perfect?

Chapter 2 Perfect?  
  
"God Alex... what takes you so long you have like no consideration for other people I mean what took you so long to get going this morning!?" interrogated Lily, "Ugh you just think since you're the baby that every one will just stop their lives to please you... you really need to grow up!"  
"LILY WILL YOU STEP OFF?! What is your problem!? What did I do to you to make u this mad? Yeah I'm the "baby" so what that don't mean anything.. All it means is I was born last why do u have to be so mean to me about it?" asked Alex feeling a little bit aggravated.  
"Well you know she's right Alex. I mean you always play off your little "oh no help me I'm a baby" act.. And trust us it gets really old really fast!"  
"Well sorry I can't be little miss perfect cheerleader like Lily over here!" said Alex. Lily thought about what her cousin just said. She didn't understand how her cousin could talk about her like that. Little miss perfect? That couldn't be right I mean yeah she was captain of the varsity cheerleading squad and had the worlds most perfect boyfriend but there was some things that her naive little cousin didn't know about her. She may have looked perfect on the outside with her long, straight, lushes black hair and her beautiful baby blue eyes, big lashes, and ruby red lips but inside she wasn't as perfect. Unknown to the relatives she lived with she had some drug problems... she didn't know if they began with her obsession of becoming popular (by which she had accomplished) or the pressure she got from her boyfriend. But all she knew was that her long nights of smoking weed and getting drunk was not her idea of being perfect. Coming back to reality she replied with the simple; "Yeah right you don't know anything about me... Besides if any of us is perfect it's the stud over there we call Chris."  
"Hey I can't help it if the ladies think I'm fine." replied Chris trying to cover up his guilty thoughts. Yeah Chris may have been the hottest guy at San Francisco High but he himself had one of those dirt secrets. About a year or two ago he had a great girlfriend, Rachel, he had been seeing for almost 6 months and he made the biggest mistake of his life. He got he pregnant. Because he was only about 17 at the time and Rachel being about 16 they did the only thing they could do being 2 crazy teens. Rachel had to get an abortion. Him and Rachel don't talk anymore.  
After an awkward silence there was a loud scream. Alex's dream was coming true! 


	3. Phoebe, I'm back!

Chapter 3 Phoebe... I'm back!  
  
All of the sudden the 3 young adults look behind them to see a big rushing cloud of pure darkness.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!! CHRIS FLOOR IT!!!" screamed Lily as she looked around to see that everything that the whirling black mass touched wilted like a flower that had dehydrated. It seemed like the land of the dead.  
  
"Oh no no no no... It can't be coming no no no this dream not again... not again!!!!" whimpered Alex.  
  
"Alex WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Frantically yelled Chris.  
  
"JUST PUSH THE GOD DAMN PEDDLE CHRIS OR WE ARE GUNNA END UP LIKE FREAKING RASINS!!" Shrieked Lily. All of the sudden everything went black. They were consumed by this puff of death. But it was odd. They didn't die like everything else. Something even more terrible happened.   
"Hello Phoebe Halliwell speaking." answered Phoebe trying to sound as professional. Considering that Elise quit not to long so naturally Phoebe was made the editor of her paper.  
"Hello Phoebe... do you know who this is?" said the mysterious voice on the other end of the phone line. She recognized the voice but couldn't put her finger on it.  
"Umm I'm not quite sure... do I know you?"  
  
"Awe comes on Pheebs you could have forgotten me already... We were engaged until... You know... you "vanquished" me." Phoebe's heart skipped a beat. Could it really be Cole? Cole Turner? The old love her life. The man that gave up everything for her. The man she hated with a passion for putting her through hell and back. She couldn't talk. Couldn't breathe. Cole I thought I vanished him... how is he calling me? Do they have phones in hell? All these thoughts raced through her head.  
  
"You BASTARD!" she screamed... All of her feelings have just seemed to explode, "COLE TURNER! WHAT THE HELL DIDN'T WE VANQUISH YOU?! Why are u calling me...? We have no business together!"  
  
"Phoebe... do you know you have one beautiful daughter?" 


End file.
